1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus employing a liquid crystal panel, and to a light source device capable of maintaining high display quality and a display apparatus including the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent display apparatuses employing a liquid crystal panel, edge light type light source devices are commonly used for thinning the display apparatus. The edge light type light source device is configured such that a light source such as a light emitting diode and the like is arranged to oppose a side surface of a light guide plate, and light progressing from the side surface into the light guide plate is uniformly emitted from one broad surface of the light guide plate. In such a light source device, a reflection sheet for totally reflecting the light reaching the other broad surface of the light guide plate is further provided on the other broad surface.
Meanwhile, it is suggested that in a display apparatus with a liquid crystal panel, an end part of the reflection sheet in the light source device protrudes longer than the side surface of a light guide plate. In the suggested display apparatus disclosed, an end part of the reflection sheet protruding longer than the side surface of the light guide plate is supported by a support. The protruding end part, thus, functions as a reflector for a light source, so that light from the light source makes efficiency incidence into the light guide plate via the side surface.